Video gaming technologies have advanced in recent years to allow a game player to have a rich experience when playing a video game. In the recent past, video game environments were limited to two dimensions. In other words, a video game player could control one or more graphical characters on a video screen in two dimensions (e.g., left and right; up and down). This limitation to a two-dimensional environment due to limitations in processors associated with gaming consoles. Specifically, the processors were unable to render and update graphical scenes in three dimensions responsive to user input.
These older video games also output audio signals when certain circumstances occurred in the game. For example, when a player caused a character to jump a particular audible output would be generated that indicated to the player that the jump had occurred. These output sounds were identical regardless of where in the two-dimensional environment the character was undertaking the particular action.
In currently available game systems with respect to certain games, a player can cause a character to navigate through a virtual three-dimensional environment. Additionally, such games can output sounds that depend upon the perspective of the user in the game with respect to the three-dimensional environment. For example, in a “first-person” game, a game developer can cause sounds to be output that sound to the player as if the noise came from a certain position in the three-dimensional environment while the player is positioned at a certain location in the three-dimensional environment. Game developers have traditionally undertaken this output of sound by, for instance, coding different sounds depending on where in the three-dimensional environment the player is desired to reside. Programming so many different sounds for a variety of possible noises can take an incredible amount of time and effort by the game developer.